


The Shape Forever Takes

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [99]
Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: (Kevin is also Protective), (but you never know), (i always figure that that goes under swearing), (if that is even something that needs to be tagged), Author Is Not Funny, Bad Jokes, Kayfabe Compliant, Kevin is Annoyed, Lu and Franky are Too Good For This Shit, M/M, Sami is Lovably Dorky, Swearing, Zandig is a Douche, casual physical intimacy, mentions of Blackout and The Forefathers of CZW, mentions of Playboy Magazine, obligatory Kevin Steen warning, problematic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: CZW is a wild place, and Sami never can figure out just what exactly anyone is expected to do about Zandig's flighty idiocy.(good ol' CZW shenanigans ahoy!)





	The Shape Forever Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> Alright, so a bit of background, because a lot of this incident is non-kayfabe centric, so I had to fiddle with the timeline a bit. The order of the backstage politik stuff is all wrong, so keep that in mind. I think the (Highspots?) 'shoot' interview is up on YouTube still, if you can find it. This is all centered around an irl goal of Kevin's. He wanted to wrestle Zandig. He'd heard all this crazy shit, and wanted a go. Kevin explains it better than this fic does, but long story short, Zandig is a flake and turned this particular CZW show into a hot mess clusterfuck of confusion, leaving the wrestlers to deal with making something out of the smoldering ruins. The main event was a 3-way tag team dumpster fire, that didn't even have Zandig participating. I've always loved the story though, so I wanted to try and make it make sense from a Kayfabe perspective.
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it!

“This is the stupidest bullshit in the entire history of the world,” Kevin’s voice is pithy and taunt, a deep growl that reverberates through the thick concrete floors under Sami’s feet, electrifying his bones with Kevin’s palpable annoyance.

“Kevin-”

“Shut up, you juiced up loser! We are in the middle of strategizing!” Zandig’s shouting is far too loud for the small, enclosed, break-room-turned-locker-room.

Kevin’s face twists and his starts examining his biceps, a puzzled expression on his face as he looks for these mystical roid muscles. Sami rolls his eyes at the juvenile nature of this conversation, pulling out the packet of smokes Ex gave him earlier and lighting one up.

“Also,” Zandig is still yelling, turning back around to face them, a scowl on his face, “Stop spying on our team meet-up!”

Kevin looks up from his self examination, the puzzled look draining away, leaving behind exasperation and ire, “If you don’t want people listening in to your Super Secret Team Bonding, maybe don’t fucking hold your pow-wows out here in the open?”

“Surely there is a nice cozy nearby closet for you assholes to blow each other in,” adds Lu, a smirk on her face as she flips through what looks like an old dog-eared Playboy.

Justice, Nick and Kingston all look about ready to haul Zandig out of the room, but Zandig still seems ready for a pre-fight showdown. Sami supposes that they should stop poking the bear, but what else are they supposed to do until the show starts?

“Yeah, well everyone in this goddamn room wishes your dumbass had _stayed_ in that rathole closet that you clawed your way out of, you skanky bi-”

“Seriously? This would all be solved if you would just fucking take your b-team and fuck off,” Kevin sounds so put out that Sami has to desperately hold in a chuckle, breathing carefully around the smoke in his lungs, wishing that he had left the cigarettes in his pocket.

Zandig’s attention span is fleeting and his anger is wild, “Shut the fuck up, Steen. I don’t care about either one of your girlfriends feelings, especially not that bamboo shoot of a retard standing next to you-”

Kevin head tilts to the side slightly, something cold seeping into his eyes as he contemplates Zandig, a menacing miasma entering the air. “Don’t talk to him like that, assbag. You keep your ignorant opinions to yourself, you got me?”

(Okay, maybe we don’t threaten the promoter?)

~Deserved~

Sami almost chokes at that, starts speaking before he properly gets his breath back.

“For someone so concerned with strategizing, John, you sure seem to be doing anything but that.”

Zandig puffs up, a fierce look n his face, “Fuck you. We already have our plan down. Not that we need one, to deal with you assholes. Any of you assholes,” Something in his face shifts, and he swings around to Kevin, looking calculating and arrogant. “Why don’t you put your money where your boytoy’s mouth is, and lay it all on the line?”

Kevin looks suspicious at the demand, “Meaning what, exactly?”

“Meaning anyone that pins **you,** gets that shiny belt around your waist!”

Sami raises an eyebrow. “It’s in his duffel bag, actually. At the bottom, under all the dirty underwear and used condoms.”

~Hermano!~

(I can make innuendos too!)

(sort of...)

Kevin is giving him a Really Weird Look, that Sami chooses to ignore, in favor of puffing on his cigarette some more, as Zandig carries on at high volume about respect and ‘the brand’, whatever the hell that means.

“-can take **all** you motherfuckers, one handed, with a jockstrap shoved in each eye socket!”

“Yeah, that’s a great plan, you do that,” Sami tries to smirk around the cigarette in his mouth, only managing a kind of pained grimace.

“Okay, you know what, whatever. Can we just stop talking about this, period? Literally anything else would be preferable to this conversations. Fuck.” Kevin is still staring at Sami out of the corner of his eye, and Sami aches to reach out and scoop the tasseled mask up off of the bench beside him. He wants so badly to hide behind his shield of immortal irreverence, at that moment, standing there with Kevin’s dark eyes boring into his very soul.

~He already knows your el espíritu, amigo~

Sami takes a long drag as Zandig finally turns back around with a glare and a huff, going back to conspiring with his teammates. Sami tires to focus on the smoke filling his lungs, coating his insides with black tar and no doubt giving him lung cancer as he stands there, wishing for a reprieve from the eyes that seem relentless, today of all days.

Sami, being Sami, only succeeds in choking himself half to death, a coughing fit that racks his body viciously, face turning red and breath coming in harsh wheezes. Kevin slams a (helpful?) hand against his back, huffing in irritation as Sami whines pitifully in response.

“Well, that leaves us with a problem, then,” Says Franky gravely, piping up from his seat next to Lu.

Sami finally gets his breathing somewhat back under control, bumping Kevin with his hip. Kevin slows his smacks, the motion turning into a friendly-ish pat on the back, and then just a steady hand, cradling Sami’s spine with a startling sort of gentleness, as if Sami were made of the  finest spun silk.

Sami can’t decide if he likes the gentleness or not.

“What now?” Kevin asks, his voice sounding far away, like his mind is elsewhere.

At least his eyes are no longer searing into Sami’s very being.

“There are four Blackout members. After the shenanigans earlier, there are four Forefathers, though I suspect that Zandig will be abstaining from this foray. Seven on three is not good odds, Kevin,” Franky speaks calmly, and his measured tone seems to bring Kevin back from wherever he went.

Kevin straightens up, drops his hand from Sami’s back slowly. Kevin movements are sluggish, his fingers trailing down Sami’s spine with a gluttonous sort of procrastination. Sami looks down and away, wishing that the moment could both last forever, and be over this instant. Kevin takes his own time though, not even seeming aware of what he is doing, his gaze shifting to Franky with the same sort of sluggishness as his movements.

Kevin shakes himself finally, after a heartbeat that could have either been a split second or a lifetime. His touch abandons Sami at last, leaving behind a path of fire and a tingling sensation that makes Sami’s shiver.

“So, uh,” Kevin coughs, his voice cracking on his first go, “What do you want to do about it?”

“We need another person, obviously.”

Sami rolls his shoulders, trying to shake off the weirdness of the last few moments, oddly reluctant to relinquish that warm feeling. “Who did you have in mind?”

Kevin turns to him, “Seriously? You’re just going to agree to this, no questions asked?”

Sami shrugs, but can’t shake the odd tone in Kevin’s voice, like Kevin’ feelings have been hurt somehow.

“Whatever. We need another guy.” Sami reasons, deciding to side with Franky on this one in a split second, nodding as he tries to draw up some determination from his distracted psyche.

(this is Safer)

Kevin almost looks betrayed, and Sami has never gone from resolute, to wanting to backtrack, so fast in his life.

“Since when-?”

Franky waves a hand through the air, indicating Blackout, who are huddled in a corner, having some sort of heated debate. “They have four, we need four. I just explained this, Kevin. Do not take it so personally, no one thinks that you cannot protect what is your own.”

Kevin looks like he wants to throw himself through a window. Sami reaches out, grasping at Kevin’s forearm, in case he decides to go through with the urge. This conversation is probably not going to get any less aggravating for Kevin, so Sami feels like the precaution is warranted.

~Pequeño just wants to hold el amado’s hand~

No!

...maybe.

~!~

“Listen, Franky, we can take these losers-”

Franky turns to Kevin, a skeptical look on his face. “All seven of them, Kevin? I think not. We will be defeated, and quickly at that. We need backup.”

Kevin throws one hand up in exasperation, the other hand reaching out almost absentmindedly, to occupy itself fiddling with the drawstring of Sami’s hoodie.

(don’t think about it)

~Scared?~

(yes)

“We **_don’t_ ** need anymore guys-” Kevin starts, but is interrupted by a loud slap, the ratty Playboy hitting the floor as Lu stands up, a triumphant grin on her lips.

“I’m not a guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did pull the Éowyn gag. Deal with it ^.^
> 
> Translations!
> 
> pequeño- little one
> 
> amado- an endearment meaning beloved
> 
> hermano- brother
> 
> el espíritu- a very on the nose way of saying soul and/or spirit


End file.
